


Wii Sports Resort, but it's CENTAURS

by Aedriane



Category: NormalBoots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Centaurs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aedriane/pseuds/Aedriane
Summary: For lack of ability in the visual arts, I present a drabble conveying the idea I had for a PB&Jeff fanart, in which they have become PeanutButterArcher and SpaceCentaur respectively.





	Wii Sports Resort, but it's CENTAURS

Two centaurs stand before a solitary target, swaying lightly in the breeze. One in a blue tee and a sweet goatee, the other in a full beard and the same in orange, both clutching longbows in a rested stance. Several arrows, marked in both blue and orange, stick up from the ground around their hooves – a sign of their handiwork, no doubt. Both sets of eyes wander over the sight, the rest of their faces unsure in their expression. Out of the silence, the blue-clad one speaks.

“We’re good at this.”

To which both chuckle mirthfully, with proper comedic timing.


End file.
